I've Never Given up
by Lil Tini
Summary: 4 years in the future. Sian didn't go back to Coronation Street after there kiss to speak to Sophie. They haven't spoken in 4 years.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie

I am now 19 years old, haven't got a boyfriend, don't see the point. I had this one special person in my life, but she's gone now. Her name was Sian, and god how I loved her. She was my best friend when I was 15; we had such a good, strong relationship, until I messed it up, and kissed her, what kind of friend kisses their best friend. I had feelings for her I admit and I knew deep down that I shouldn't have done it but it just happened but it felt so right.

After I kiss her she ran away and I went to her mum's house the next day. I went to her mum's house the next day, which was in Southport. We spoke; she said some really hurtful things that I have never gotten over. After that she told me that we weren't friends, so I left. We haven't spoken in 4 years.

She posted me this friends bracelet ages ago, and I kept it all this time. I know I'm a sad idiot with no life that dreads on their past, but she was my first love and I didn't even get to tell her I loved her.

4 years later and I still think about her. I can't even remember what she looks like, all I remember is her blonde hair and her smile, but if I saw her again I would instantly recognise her. I live on my own in a flat. I work as a primary school teacher, I'm good with kids.

Sian

I am now 19 years old, live by myself in a one bedroom flat. I'm a police officer, haven't got a boyfriend, had one about a month ago, but he was a jerk so I dumped him. Whenever I get a boyfriend I always dump them, even though sometimes I don't have a reason, it just never fells right.

Haven't got a best friend, I mean I've got friends but not a best friend. I had one once when I was 16 but that didn't work out. Her name was Sophie Webster, gosh how I miss her sometimes. She was everything to me, she could make me laugh when I was in a mood, she was a true best friend, but then she had to kiss me.

I've never forgotten that day when she locked her lips with mine, god when it happened I felt so much sparks between us. After it happened I ran away, I know what a chicken. But she didn't give up she came all the way to south port just to talk to me, but I said some horrible things that I can never take back. She must have been so brave, I loved that about her.

I miss her so much sometimes so I just curl up on my bed crying, remembering her. Her brunette hair, her sweetness, her smile and most importantly the way she treated me sometimes, it was like I was a goddess.

I never had the guts to go back to Coronation Street and actually talk to her, even though I really wanted to. I went there sometimes but never plucked up the courage to knock on her door, sometimes I would sit somewhere out of sight and look at her in the street, I did that for a few years but decided it was time to move on. I haven't seen her since, I go back there now but she doesn't live there anymore, I guess she moved.

Sophie

Today's Rosie's coming back from Portugal, so I have to go clubbing with her tomorrow, I missed her a lot, she's really annoying and a little dopy but she's been there for me when it really matters. She was there when I was so upset over Sian and she made me tell her and when I did she was surprisingly ok with it and said she was 'proud' of me.

I never told anyone else about Sian, so whenever I was missing her Rosie would listen and comfort me.

Rosie rang me and said that she's got a surprise to tell me and said she was going to tell me at the party. I'm going over Mum and Dad's house later for a small party for Rosie. I literally hate that place, so many bad memories.

When I got there I knocked on the door and was greeted by my Mum.

"You alright love?"

"Yeah fine, is she here yet?" I asked making my way to the couch.

"No, not yet, do you want a drink?"

"No, I'm alright, thank you. Where's Dad? When's everyone coming?"

"Your Dad's picking her up from the airport and there coming in a couple of hours" Mum replied.

Half an hour later and they finally arrive. I quickly follow my mum outside and hug my Dad while my Mum's suffocating Rosie. Then I hug Rosie after my mum lets her go.

"You alright babes, how's things been?" Rosie asked while walking into the house.

"Yeah, everything's good, learning to deal with it you know."

Rosie gave me a sentimental look that said she was worried about me.

"So what's this surprise you were telling me about on the phone?" I asked

"Oh, I'll break it to you when everyone arrives."

_Knock Knock. _

My Dad got up and opened the door to find Rita and Norris standing outside, wine in hand.

"You're early." Dad said inviting them in.

"Yeah I know we wanted to help with any think that needs doing, don't we Norris?" Rita replied and heads towards the kitchen pulling Norris with her.

An hour later and almost everyone's here.

"I've got an announcement to make!" Rosie shouted to get every ones attention. "You know I've been in Portugal for a while now, and I met someone. Were engaged"

My mum looked shocked at Rosie's announcement as did everyone else.

"Who is this fiancé then?" I asked curious.

"Well, the funny thing is he lives round here, and we hit it off on holiday." Rosie pulls Jason and hugs him. "It's Jason."

Everyone looked shocked but soon clapped and cheered.

When the party was over, mum told me to stay the night as it was late so I went upstairs and opened my old room. When I entered the room I cried as I saw my past, I kept seeing the blondes face and I just couldn't stop crying.

Rosie must have heard me and knocked on my door.

"Come in" I cried through sobs.

Rosie entered and looked at me and said "Oh, Sophie, she's gone now, it's been 4 years, please just forget about her."

I wanted to take my sisters advice so badly but it just wasn't happening. If you think this is sad and pathetic I used to do this every day when I was 15.

Sian

Today I arrested and interrogated two rapists, I hate rapists so much. They should go on a death penalty or something. They think they can take advantage of poor innocent girls just because they can't get girls; they rape someone to make them fell a little less ugly about themselves.

Anyway, I'm going home and it's one of those days when I'm missing Sophie, I keep thinking about her and what her life would be like now, is she married, what job's she doing, does she think about me, is she ok.

I always wondered if she would ever try to find me again, but I knew that was never going to happen after the things I said to her, I don't remember what I said to her, but I remember the hurt in her eyes when I told her those things.

Its 1a.m and tomorrow I've got to go to work around lunch and stay until late so I better go sleep.

I woke up the next morning at 11pm and I jump in the shower and get ready for work. It was 12pm when I was finished and I realised I still got an hour and a half until I've got to be at work, so I went to Coronation Street. I don't know why I did and I don't know what I thought I'd see there but I just needed to go, It felt like I had to.

I got off the bus and sat on a bench and looked at the Webster's house, I sat there for about 20 minutes when Rosie; Sophie's older sister came out in here fluffy coat. I sat up and watched the girl and hoped she would be followed by her sister.

Rosie popped her head back in the house door and shouted "SOPHIE, hurry up!" At that moment my heart was beating so much, and my stomach felt like it had so much butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

Sian

Oh my god she was actually there. When I heard Rosie call after her, I quickly got up from the bench and then I left. I ran to the bus-stop and waited for a bus, and when it came 2 minutes later I was contemplating on whether to go on it or stay and talk to Sophie, if she even wanted to talk to me.

As I got on the bus I took the back seat and looked out of the window, I saw Sophie for the first time in ages and she looked so well. I wanted to go up to her and hug her and embrace her. Rosie looked right at me but straight away looked away, I don't think she noticed or even recognised me.

I went to work thinking about Sophie, she was so much older and looked beautiful. When I got to work I went on my computer and typed in Sophie Lauren Webster in the system, it told me that she got done for speeding a couple of times and it showed me where she lives. I looked at her picture and stroked the screen then immediately took my hand off realising what I was doing.

Rosie

I'm taking Sophie shopping she needs to take her mind of Sian.

I thought Sian cared about her, she used to come round her all the time sitting somewhere far in the street, but she was never brave enough to knock on the door and talk to Sophie.

"SOPHIE, hurry up!" I shouted through the door.

When she came out two minutes later we walked across the street making our way to street cars when a bus drove passed us, Sian was in it.

I looked at her for a brief second then looked away and pretended like I didn't notice her. What was she doing here, after all this time why does she still come here? She looked well, I really wanted to tell Sophie, but couldn't break her heart all over again. And she was just forgetting about her on this shopping trip.

I wanted to tell her those years back that Sian was sitting on the street every now and again but, if she really wanted to make it up with Sophie she would have had the courage to knock on the door.

Sophie

Rosie's taking me shopping and she said "You can get something for tonight and you can pull." with a wink at the end.

On the way there Rosie was acting strange, I mean stranger than usual, I knew something was up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Rosie mumbled obviously lying.

"Rosie, tell me please."

Rosie looked at me and then stopped as she looked at something behind me.

I looked at what she was looking at and it was Jason in his car.

"Want a left somewhere?" He asked

"Yeah, thanks babes." Rosie replied and got in the passenger's seat.

I then looked at Jason and got in the back.

After our shopping trip it was 6pm and Rosie and I were so tired, so we relaxed for a bit.

"Not for too long though, we've got to get ready for tonight." Rosie said

"Okay, who else is coming?"

"Some people from my old work, few girls from holiday and Jodie."

Jodie was Rosie's best friend, when she was here last time they couldn't stop talking about what Rosie was going to wear for the wedding.

Jodie and Rosie fought when they first met, because they liked the same guy, but they became really good friends after that.

I'm kind of jealous of their relationship, I used to have that trust and closeness with Sian but well you know what happened.

I seriously need to stop thinking about her, It's been 4 bloody years and I still think about her, what kind of sad, lonely, pathetic shit am I.

But I miss her so much.

Sian

_Knock Knock_

I knock on the boss' office and wait for him to invite me in.

"Come in!"

I open the door and close it and stand in front of it.

"You wanted to see me sir"

"Oh yes Sian, just wanted to talk to you about you taking the late interviews, instead of going out in uniform."

"Yeah that would be okay, rather be inside then out in the cold." I replied smiling.

"Great that's settled"

I leave his office.

Good I'm in here rather than out there stopping crime, sometimes I hate my boss, giving me an easy job because he thinks I can't handle it after what happened to me.

I don't really like to talk about what happened that time, but my boss treats me different because of it. He hasn't let me go out in the night shifts in 4 months; it's obvious he doesn't want me to do it because he thinks I'm not ready.

I was in hospital for 3 weeks when the incident happened and when I was there I thought about a certain brunette, wondering if she was going to turn up, I know stupid, right, how the hell was she supposed to know I was in hospital.

Sophie

"How do I look?" I questioned my sister.

"You look stunning babes; you'll defiantly pull with that arse." She replied slapping my bum. "And how does the soon to be Mrs Grimshaw look?"

"Yeah, you look fine."

"Fine, Sophie fine isn't good enough."

"Brilliant. Hot. Sexy"

"Okay, okay, don't go all gay on me."

I quickly looked at her and could tell she didn't mean what she just said and it just came out.

"Soz, Soph, forgot for a sec. If you are gay, who cares? If you're not who cares? As long as you don't try it on with Jason I'm fine with what you are."

I smiled a little and then hugged Rosie a softly

"Sophie. Watch my hair. My hair."

I let go laughing at her.

Half an hour later and It's half 8 and were heading off in a taxi with some other girls from Rosie's holiday. There was Amy, Abbey and Sarah.

Amy was quite hot; I don't know if I'm gay, I know I really loved Sian and was attracted to her. I'm not sure if I like boys at all.

When we got to the club it wasn't bad, not too packed and not to boring. There were a lot of drunken people though. We entered the club trying to find the rest of Rosie's friends. When we spotted them we sat down and ordered our drinks.

When everyone was talking to each other and no body to me I kept thinking about Sian, trying to picture what she looks like now.

Blonde hair, Great smile, slim body, tanned legs, soft lips...

"SOPHIE" Rosie shouted taking me away from my day dreams.

"What"

"Your drink"

I took the drink from the waiter and put it on the table.

Back to my thoughts I was thinking about her life.

Bug house, garden with a big shed, handsome fiancé, named Chris...

"Sophie, what you thinking about" Sarah asked while everyone had their eyes fixed on me.

"Nothing"

"Really because you've been sitting their day dreaming for a couple of minutes now" Amy said.

Rosie looked at me with saddened eyes knowing exactly what I was thinking about, or rather who I was thinking about.

"I was thinking about Rosie and her wedding." I lied

Rosie looked at me and then smiled as everyone now had their eyes on her.

"I've got to go toilet." I said standing up walking away.

I went to the toilet looked in the mirror and then a tear came down my face. I don't know why I was crying probably because my sister's getting married. Nonsense there's no point lying; I miss her so much, that I want to punch any and every wall I see.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie

I was in the Bathroom for about a minute or so when someone came in.

She was blonde, looked around her early 20's, brown hazel eyes, which looked beautiful with her glasses on.

She looked at me and could see I had been crying.

"Sorry." She said as she saw me.

"It's okay"

"Boy trouble?" She asked looking in the mirror doing her makeup.

"No girl trouble." I replied, not even thinking.

"Well, she's missing out. Big time" She said turning to face me. "Give me a call some time." She handed me a card that said _Nicole White_ on it.

I smiled and said "Thanks, will do Nicole."

She smiled back and said "Now that's not fair, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Sophie"

"Well, call me soon Sophie."

With that she left the bathroom, shortly followed by me a lot happier, so I joined Rosie and her friends.

Sian

It's been so dull in here all day, no serious cases, just a couple of teenagers bunking school, a robbery of a couple computers.

But tonight is going to be busy; it always is at night, drunken idiots getting into trouble.

"Sian, what's up with you" Shayne asks me.

Shayne's my friend, he asked my out once but turned him down, said I wasn't looking for a relationship.

He is sweet and funny, but I knew in my heart that I would break it off, and I didn't want to lose our friendship.

"Nothing, just a bad day"

I wasn't lying I was having a bad day, thinking of Sophie and thinking of many reasons why she would be back in Coronation Street. Seeing her for the first time in years brought back some good memories, which made me miss her even more.

Sophie

I was going to the bar to order some drinks, when Rosie came up to me.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah fine, just... you know." I replied.

"Yeah"

"Guess what? This girl gave me her number in the toilets."

"Really, what does she look like?"

"Alright I guess, but don't know whether I should call her"

"An alright girl just asked you out, and you're not going to call her, oh Sophie haven't I taught you nothing all these years."

I looked at her then replied "Yeah okay, I'll call her next week or something.

Rosie was about to speak when two blokes came up to us and started to chat us up.

"You alright, you girls are looking sexy." The younger guy said, obviously drunk.

"Yeah, and you look really drunk and smell really bad, seriously, you need a shower." Rosie replied pulling me away, back to our seats.

One of the guys grabbed my arm and pulled me towards an empty corner.

Rosie followed and tried to get them away from me.

"Leave her alone, you pervs"

They ignored her and the older guy was holding my wrists forcing his tongue down my mouth, while the other guy was holding Rosie and trying to do the same to her.

"Get off me" Rosie screamed kicking him in his groin

She managed to get away out of his grip and tried to get the older guy of me.

She couldn't do it so she turned and grabbed and bottle and broke it, and stabbed him in his shoulder.

He let go off me and fell to the ground.

I quickly stepped over him and hugged my sister.

"Are you okay?" Rosie asked shaking a little.

"Yeah, thanks" I replied shaking twice as much.

The bar man spotted a body on the fall so called the police and ambulance.

"Don't say anything, until we get a lawyer, not even your name." Rosie said looking at the man behind the bar. "Okay" She looked at me.

I nodded.

Sian

As I came through the door there was a man that looked extremely drunk and only 3 police officers, one of them was Shayne.

"What have we got?" I questioned

"OK so there are two girls in interview rooms 3 and 4 and they won't tell me there names and there is this drunken guy who doesn't know his name. There's another drunken guy in hospital, he got stabbed by one of the girls in there." Shayne informed me pointing to the interview rooms at the end.

"OK me and you talk to the girls and try to get the names and figure out what happened, and you two" I said pointing at the other officers "get him sobered up and interview him and try to see what happened."

Shayne and I opened interview room 3 and there sat there looking angry was Rosie Webster.

My eyes were wide open and then she looked at me, and then looked even angrier.

I hesitated before actually sitting down but did anyway, scared out of my mind. I sat down opposite Rosie and next to Shayne.

"Rosie?" I mumbled.

"No fucking way, Sian, You police?"

"Wait you two know each other?" Shayne questioned looking confused.

"Yep and I'm not talking in front of him." Rosie said looking at Shayne.

I looked at him and he took the hint and got up to leave. "I'll wait outside".

"Okay sorry." I said as he left.

I turned to face Rosie and could see something bad had happened from her mascara on her face was ruined.

I turned the tape recorder on and said "This is officer Sian Powers here, interviewing Rosie Webster, at two thirty six am. What's your name?"

"Rosie Webster."

"Where were you today at half 1 in the morning?"

"Where were you when you ran away?" Rosie asked looking at me angry.

"Rosie" I muttered. "Now I'm going to have to start the tape again."

"So what, I'm not going to tell you what happened when you're recording me anyway"

There was a few minutes silence as I turned the tape off.

"Why were you on the street again Sian?" Rosie asked

"So you did see me?"

"Yeah, I did. So why were you there?"

"I don't know I just felt like it."

"So why did you come there after it happened? You were always there but never had the guts to knock on the door."

I looked down and asked a question to avoid her question. "What happened?"

"It was these drunken idiots" She said angrily.

"Yeah and what happened?"

"You haven't answered my question yet."

I looked at her and then said "Fine, you answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

"Fine. I get why you ran away at first but why cut her out of your life and then come back to the street?"

"That's more than one question" I see her waiting for an answer. "Because, I still wanted to be her friend but it would have been easier if I left and cut her out." I looked down and then back up. "So what happened?"

"So I'm getting married and me and my friends were going clubbing to celebrate and Sophie was having a bad day." She looked at me. "So I went to talk to her at the bar, then these two old pervs come up to us, the older guy took Sophie and kept forcing her."

When I heard this I gotten so angry, my heart was beating so fast

"And I tried to stop it, but then the other guy came up to me and tried to do the same. So I kicked him in his bits and he fell then I tried to get the other guy of Sophie but he wasn't shifting so I stabbed him with a broken bottle." She said normally.

"Good, he fucking deserves it fucking drunken shit" I blurted out angrily. "Sorry... Is she alright?"

"Yeah, like you care."

"Course I care Rosie."

"Yeah right, after you left and cut her out, I had to take care of her, crying every minute. And do you know why she was upset today? Because of you Sian, She still fucking misses you." Rosie snapped.

There were a few minutes of silence when the door opened.

"Finished yet?" Shayne asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Sian

"Finished yet?" Shayne asked.

"No, not yet" I replied, turning back to Rosie.

As I turned to Rosie I heard the door close.

"Nice fella you got there Sian" Rosie said

"No, it's not like that"

"Isn't it?" Rosie asked confused

"No"

"Why not, you can obviously tell he likes you"

"Just"

"Can you actually answer a question properly Sian?"

"Whatever"

"Why did you say all those horrible things to Sophie when she went to your mums?"

"Rosie can you stop asking me questions"

"Are you seriously going to think she's not going to ask these questions? I'm just helping you out."

I stood up and looked at Rosie looking at me

"I'm going to talk to her now"

"Are you sure?" Rosie asked in disbelief.

I shrugged scared.

"If you do, don't cry ok, because if you do, she'll cry too" Rosie stated

I smiled at Rosie and turned to leave.

"And if you dare hurt her again, you'll be joining that drunken perv in hospital" Rosie threatened half joking half serious.

Sophie

I was in there for half an hour, when I'd had enough and wanted to know where Rosie was.

I was sat there staring into space when the door opened.

I could see this young man enter.

I looked at him then turned my head to the left wall.

I heard some whispers and then they finally came to sit down.

I still hadn't looked up until I heard a common vice.

"Soph?"

I quickly shot my head up and looked the blonde in the eyes, however seconds later I disconnected them.

I felt so angry, yet so pleased for seeing her.

I kept staring at the table playing with my hands.

"Sophie?" The voice said again, I could hear the hurt in her voice so again I looked up, but not at her.

"So you know her too?" The man said

"Yeah" Sian replied

I felt like punching her there and then, how could she just sit there and act like we haven't seen each other in 4 years?

I turned to face the man and he looked at me and started to talk.

"So what happened tonight then?"

"Nothing" I squealed

"Is that why there's a guy in hospital right now?"

I looked up at Sian as she was looking at me.

"Shayne could you leave us alone for a couple of minutes please" Sian asked

"Really, again"

"Yeah I know sorry." Sian replied.

As he left I felt like screaming, I certainly didn't want to be alone in a room with Sian when we haven't seen or spoken to each other in 4 years.

"Why are you, lying Soph? Rosie told me what happened with you and that guy?" she spoke again.

I looked down and thought about what Rosie might have said, I can't tell Sian what happened I can't trust her anymore.

"SOPHIE!" Sian shouted making me jump.

"WHAT SIAN?" I yelled back not thinking what I was saying.

"Tell me what happened"

"If Rosie's told you then why do I need to tell you?"

"Because I want to hear your side"

"Ok, this guy tried to rape me but then Rosie stabbed him. There happy, is that enough information?" I asked sarcastically

She gave me a small smile, so I looked away.

"So how have you been?" she asked.

I couldn't believe she asking me how I've been, Well I've been missing you, hating you, got a job as a teacher, no relationships because of you.

"Fine" I lied "So what about you, Police?"

"Yeah I know" she said looking at her clothes. "I missed you, you know?"

When I heard this I wanted to hit her so hard, but I also wanted to hug her so tight and never let go.

I looked down my heart raising.

"Yeah whatever"

"Soph, don't"

"Don't what!" I snapped.

"Don't make this about that"

I looked down knowing she was talking about the kiss we shared when we were teenagers.

"Look, I am really sorry for what I said when you came to my mum's house. I didn't mean it"

She didn't mean it. Seriously, if she didn't mean it she should've said sorry years ago.

"Yeah whatever"

Oh know she's getting up from her seat and coming over on my side.

She put her hand on my shoulder and asked "Are you ok, after what happened at the club"

She actually sounded like she cared, even looked like she did too.

"Like, you care!" I shouted standing up and tugging her hand of me

"Sophie" She cried

Oh no why did she have to cry, I hated when she cried, it always made me hurt inside, and it still does.

"What" I said quietly almost like a whisper.

"Why are you being like this? It's been 4 years"

Sian

"Yeah and your acting like nothing's happened. You know you, was my best friend Sian, the one person I could trust and then you just left, because I made a mistake. You didn't have to cut me out you know."

A mistake, when I heard those words come out of her mouth I felt hurt, I don't know why.

"I still wanted to be your friend but I thought it would be easier to leave and never speak to you again"

"Easier?" Sophie asked puzzled "For who?"

"For you, for me"

"That's lies and you know it"

I'm actually having an actual conversation with her in when we haven't spoken in 4 years I missed her so much.

There were a few moments of awkward silence

"Sian" Sophie cried.

Oh no she's crying

I took a step closer

"I hate you" she whispered

When I heard this I felt so much pain.

I started to look away from the brunette as I could feel tears coming down my face.

I turned around completely and a few seconds later I here Sophie clearing her throat.

I turn to face her

"Why are you crying?" She asked her toned a little softer

"I'm not" I lied

She furrowed her eyebrows and smiled a little

"Yes you are"

I ignored her and wiped away my tears.

"I don't really hate you." I heard a voice say quietly.

I smiled at Sophie and walked over to give her a hug.

She backed away at first not knowing what I was doing, which hurt, because when we were young she could always tell when I wanted a hug.

But when she realized what I was doing she hugged me back.

When we hugged it brought back all the memories.

God I missed this girl so much, she was my best friend.

I could feel my heart skip a beat and I could feel chills down my body as I kept hold of Sophie.

"I missed you" I whispered in her ear.

After I said that she immediately let go and looked away wiping her tears.

"When can I go?" She questioned coldly.

_Knock knock_

Shayne entered and gave me and Sophie and confused look before he said "Have you been crying?"

"No" I replied

"What has she done to you?"

"Nothing" Sophie said obviously upset.

Sophie

Who is this guy, I don't know why but I feel what I felt when Sian was with Ryan, Jealous.

Why is she doing this to me?

Oh my god, when we just hugged I felt, so much chills and there was so much heat between us.

I can't believe after all these years I was standing in the same room as Sian hugging her.

"Really?" He asked in doubt

"She hasn't done anything alright!" Sian snapped.

Why is she acting like she cares?

If she really cared she would have made it up with me long ago.

"Alright" The man replied. "So what's the story, what happened?"

"The guy tried to force her, so her sister stabbed him in the shoulder"

"Really, you're going to just believe them, you're not going to investigate?"

This guys really pissing me off.

"No, I believe them ok, have you got a problem with that Shayne?" Sian snapped again.

"Yes actually I do, you're emotionally attached to them, and it's not been long since" Shayne looked at me "Well you know... so you can't think properly"

"Don't you dare use what happened to me as an excuse for what I believe; they are telling the truth ok? If you don't believe me, you do some investigating and then when you find out Sophie's being telling the truth you can get the blame!" Sian shouted coldly

What happened to her, gosh this is killing me, I want to know what happened to her but at the same time I don't want to know, I don't want to care.

"Sian" I said quietly "What happened?"

Sian looked at me with saddened eyes.

"Nothing"

It hurt that she couldn't tell me what happened but after all were not best friends anymore, I don't even think were friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Sian

I can't believe Shayne's actually trying to say that I believe Sophie because of what happened.

I could see Sophie was hurt, just because I didn't tell her about what had happened, we haven't spoken to each other in 4 years; I doubt I'll be telling her personal things soon.

I could see Shayne was angry with me; he just stormed out, great leaving me and Sophie alone, all I ask is that she doesn't ask about what happened.

"So, when can I go?" Sophie asked breaking the silence.

"Now, I guess." I replied, a little sad.

I didn't want her to go; we've only just started talking again. What happens after this? Will we be friends again, will we see each other often?

I had to ask her all these questions.

"Where's Rosie?" Sophie asked. "Has, she already gone and left me?"

"No she should still be in there" I replied

I walked out to the next interview room followed by Sophie.

I opened the door and we both walk in to see Rosie sleeping on the table.

We both left the room laughing.

I never took my eyes of her when we were laughing; I missed her laughter so much.

I quickly looked away when she looked back.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked

She looked at her phone to check the time and replied "Gonna go home, pick her up in the morning."

"Ok, then, you got a ride?" I asked concerned

"I'll just get a cab"

"No, I'll drop you Soph" I told her

"Sian, seriously you don't have to"

"Why, you scared I'll stalk your house." I joked

She laughed a little

"Come one Soph, my shift finished half an hour ago, just let me drop you home ok"

"Ok" Sophie replied leaving the police station with me following.

We got into my car; and the first couple of minutes were awkward silence.

"So, where do you work?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"As a teacher for a primary school" She replied softly

"Seriously, do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's alright" Sophie said tired

"Are you sure your ok, after what went on tonight?" I asked

She looked up at me and replied "Yeah I'm fine"

God, this is so hard, it's so hard to talk to her when she's acting so distance like she hates me, fair enough I was a bitch to her 4 years ago, but I can't stand it.

"So are you and Shayne together?" Sophie asked looking up.

I laughed a little then replied "No"

"Why not, you can tell he's into you"

"Funny...Rosie said the same" I replied looking at her "Which way?"

She looked up to see where we were "right here, then straight down"

I just looked at her talking and then realised she answered me.

Sophie

She keeps looking at me, but why? She says she misses me, not enough to say she was sorry years ago. I seriously fell like hitting her, but I can't hit her.

She's changed so much, she's police now. I mean who would've thought Sian Powers would be a copper.

I seriously want to know what happened to her. I think it's something really big, because I can see it in her eyes that she's been depressed and had been crying earlier that day.

I fucking hate that I can still read this girl.

"I'm just in their" I point to the block of flats and undid my seatbelt.

She looked at me again and then spoke "I'll see you soon then?"

It was more like a question then a statement.

Gosh I didn't know what to say, I wanted to see her again but it was too hard, but I can't just cut her out like she did to me, can I?

I nodded a little and got out of the car and headed towards the flat, looking back at Sian, who was day dreaming.

But then when she saw me looking at her she tried to fake smile but I knew it was fake.

...

I arrived at the police station at half eight in the morning, half sleeping.

One of the female officers showed me to where Rosie had slept.

I entered the room and was surprised to see her still sleeping.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted while nudging her.

She jumped up.

She took a look at me and then at herself then at the room.

"What so, I had to sleep in this place while you got to go home." She said

I ignored her and pulled her into an embrace.

She was confused at first but hugged me back.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear.

We pulled apart and she looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"How are you, you know after seeing Sian?" She questioned

"Good, why wouldn't I be" I said calmly.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

I shook my head and made my way to the door Rosie following.

...

It's half nine, and we was back at my flat. Rosie was telling me to ring this Nicole White girl that I met yesterday in the bar.

"Just call her, what have you got to lose?" Rosie questioned.

"Nothing, but..."

"Babes just listen to your big sister." Rosie interrupted.

I smiled at her and picked the phone up from the table and started dialling.

"It's ringing" I whispered.

Rosie looked at me excited and watched as I talked to Nicole.

"Erm, hi, it's Sophie, from the club."

"Yeah, I remember" Nicole replied

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything later." I asked casually.

"Erm, well I've got work at 1 so we could go for brunch. If you want"

"Yeah sounds great"

"Meet you at the cafe on walkers Road in let's say hour and a half."

"Okay, see you then" I said and hung up the phone.

Rosie smiled at me and said "Well"

"Yeah, were going for brunch in an hour and a half."

Rosie burst out laughing; she looked at my confused face and said "Brunch? Isn't that for like old people?"

I smiled and threw a pillow in her direction.

An hour and a half later and I'm standing outside the cafe contemplating on whether to go in. I quickly faced the door and pushed it open before chickening out.

I saw her sitting there; she looked up from the table and saw me, smiled and waved.

I smiled back and made my way to the table.

"Hi" She said

"Hey" I replied

"So, how are you?" she asked

"Good, what about you?" I questioned back

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"So where do you work" I asked, trying to get to know this girl a bit more.

"I'm a therapist" She smiled at me.

I smiled back and replied "Really?"

We was talking for what seemed like forever, getting to know each other, laughing, etc when she looked at her watch and realised the time.

"Oh shit, is that the time, its quarter to one, I've got to go, I've got an appointment and I can't be late" She said getting up from her seat.

"Ok" I said disappointed as I copied her movements and got up.

"We will do this again sometime I promise." She told me.


End file.
